


Le bruit des couleurs

by Katym



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, French Writer, I'm Bad At Tagging, Philosophy, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katym/pseuds/Katym
Summary: Connaissons-nous vraiment les couleurs qui nous entoure ? Le rouge n'est-il vraiment que du rouge ? Le bleu que du bleu ?





	Le bruit des couleurs

La jeune fille s’assit par terre. Lunettes de soleil sur son nez, chaleur caressant sa peau, brise courant sur sa nuque. C’était une belle journée d’été. Elle sortit une feuille vierge de son sac. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts, imaginant tout ce qu’elle pourrait dessiner. Puis elle prit sa palette de couleur. Vingt petits carrés de peinture qui s’alignaient en rangée de cinq. Et elle en connaissait l’ordre par cœur. Son pinceau en main, elle choisit la première couleur. 

Rouge. Rouge feu. Rouge sanglant. Rouge colérique. Rouge amoureux.

Le rouge est une flamme indomptable. Brillante. Brûlante. Mais aussi rassurante. Elle protège, elle réchauffe, elle éclaire, elle fait peur, elle éloigne. 

L’artiste choisit le rouge pour exprimer le chaos, le feu et les Enfers. La peintre choisit le rouge pour son éclat. 

Elle dessina un rouge passionnel, mais aussi destructeur. 

Son pinceau vint alors toucher son deuxième choix. 

Bleu. Bleu eau. Bleu larmoyant. Bleu apathique. Bleu serein. 

Le bleu est un océan imprévisible. Ses nuances emportent au loin, sa profondeur noie, son horizon interroge. 

Il est présent quand on ouvre les yeux, à chaque instant dans la lumière. Il était là hier, il est là aujourd’hui, il sera là demain. Si proche et si loin. 

Un bleu paisible autant que glacial apparut sur la feuille. 

Le pinceau continua son chemin. 

Vert. Vert nature. Vert émeraude. Vert écœurant. Vert affable. 

Le vert est une jungle envahissante. Le printemps le révèle. On le voit sans le voir. Il est là mais on l’ignore. On le détruit depuis des siècles, mais il vit toujours.

Il nous maintient en vie. On le respire, on le sent, on le touche. Mais jamais on ne le remercie. 

Le vert bienveillant ainsi qu’orgueilleux prit sa place sur la feuille. 

La brosse s'imbiba d’une nouvelle couleur. 

Jaune. Jaune soleil. Jaune souriant. Jaune égoïste. Jaune joyeux.

Le jaune est un soleil omniscient. Il contrôle, observe, décide, choisit. Et surtout, il sait.

Éblouissant et douloureux. Dynamique et énergique. Voyant et puissant. Il réchauffe, illumine, donne espoir. Il a donné la vie et continue à la donner. 

Sur la feuille prend place un jaune lumineux mais insolent. 

Le pinceau change de ligne. 

Orange. Orange du soir. Orange vital. Orange avare. Orange loyal.

Le orange est un coucher de soleil tardif. Magnifique, on ne peut en détacher le regard. Court, il ne faut pas le rater. Présent, sinon recommencer demain. 

Il est notre dernière lumière, celle que nous ne voulons pas voir disparaître. Mais qu’on regarde descendre avec admiration. 

Elle peigna un orange sincère et cupide.

Sa main décida de la sixième couleur. 

Rose. Rose du matin. Rose bonbon. Rose gourmand. Rose amical.

Le rose est un lever de soleil matinal. Il nous salue le matin, colore les nuages, éclaircit le ciel, chasse la nuit. 

Il est nos premiers rayons, nos premières lueurs, nos premières sensations, notre première chaleur au début d’une journée et de bien d’autres encore. 

Chaleureux et vorace, le rose teinta la feuille. 

Ses doigts bougèrent vers la prochaine couleur. 

Violet. Violet fleur. Violet mystérieux. Violet dangereux. Violet éclatant. 

Le violet est un champ de lavande interminable. Sa beauté surprend, mais son odeur fait voyager. Voyager dans le temps à une enfance oubliée, où l’insouciance est candide et l’ignorance, ironique. 

On se rappelle des choses qu’on avait ignorées, cachées au fond de notre tête, perdues avec d’autres souvenirs. On avait oublié à quel point ils nous faisaient sourire. 

Le violet prestigieux et néfaste eut aussi sa place sur la feuille. 

La teinte de la huitième couleur colora le pinceau. 

Marron. Marron terre. Marron discret. Marron jaloux. Marron patient. 

Le marron est une montagne imposante. Elle nous observe du ciel, tout en gardant les pieds sur terre. 

Elle reste immobile contre tempêtes, tsunamis et dynamites. Créée par des forces de la nature dont la puissance nous échappe encore, sa grandeur nous terrifie autant qu’elle nous attire. 

Se peint un marron tranquille bien que zoïle sur la feuille. 

L’outil du peintre toucha la prochaine teinte. 

Argent. Argent lune. Argent poli. Argent confus. Argent droit. 

L’argent est une lune solitaire. On oublie sa présence, on ignore sa lueur, on ferme les yeux sur sa beauté.

Pourtant chaque soir, elle chasse nos cauchemars, éclaire le chemin du retour, et nous couvre de sa douce blancheur. Elle reste près de nous dans les ténèbres comme mère qui dorlote son enfant. 

La couleur argentée ainsi que juste et perdue, recouvra une autre partie de la feuille. 

La peintre passa à un autre coloris. 

Doré. Doré or. Doré uniforme. Doré luxure. Doré tenace. 

Le doré est un trésor enfoui. Caché à la vue de tous, dont personne ne connaît la véritable valeur, mais que tout le monde désire. 

Pour le déceler, il faut chercher sans voir, fouiller sans regarder. Peu le trouve, mais ceux qui y arrive deviennent riche dans une sens mais reste pauvre dans l’autre. 

Souverain et libidineux est le doré qui s’installa sur la feuille. 

Déjà de nombreuses couleurs dansaient sur le papier, mais la peintre ne s’arrêta pas là.

Gris. Gris brume. Gris silencieux. Gris capricieux. Gris compréhensif. 

Le gris est une pluie imminente. Personne ne l’aime. Elle ternit le monde, cache la lumière, mais pourtant elle est vitale. 

Elle nourrit la terre, crée des fleuves, embellit nos matins. Et nous l’évitons comme si elle portait toutes les maladies du monde. Sa vrais valeur ne peut être vu que par un esprit pur. 

Elle peigna une gris libre et versatile. 

L’œuvre était presque achevée. 

Noir. Noir nuit. Noir profond. Noir autoritaire. Noir protecteur. 

Le noir est un espace infini. On ignore tant de choses de lui, et on ne veut que les découvrir. Il est empli de mystère dangereux ou pas. 

La nuit, on lève la tête et on imagine. Des histoires colorées, des technologies futuristes, des mondes imaginaires. On s’endort en rêvant de l’inconnu, car la recherche est amusante, la découverte est fascinante mais la connaissance est ennuyante. 

Malgré ça, c’est angélique et tranchant que le noir finit l’œuvre. 

La dernière couleur ne fut pas choisie, ne fut pas peinte, ne recouvra aucune feuille. Car elle n’était pas la dernière mais la première. 

Blanc. Blanc neige. Blanc nacré. Blanc calculateur. Blanc sage. 

Le blanc est une tempête de neige inévitable. On la voit se prolonger au loin, mais on ne fuit pas. Elle tombe sur le sol doucement recouvrant tout. 

Certains ont peur de sa froideur, d’autres admirent sa pureté. C’est du sucre en poudre céleste qui essaye d’adoucir le monde comme si nous étions du café. On omet parfois ceux qui l’aiment corsé. 

Le blanc vertueux et illusionniste était déjà présent sur la feuille. 

La peinture ne représentait rien. 

Ce n’était qu’un amas de traits de couleur sans aucun sens car on n’avait pas voulu leur en donner. La création était psychédélique et magnifique mais ne portait aucune signification. 

Le pinceau et la peinture furent remis à leur place. La jeune fille rangea l’œuvre dans son sac rouge et prit un peu de son eau bleue. Elle rattacha ses cheveux marrons avec un élastique rose. Elle enleva ses lunettes noires, dévoilant ses yeux blancs. Une brise grise vint lui caresser la joue, faisant tinter sa boucle d’oreille argentée. Ses doigts s’attardèrent sur l’herbe verte où elle cueillit une fleur violette. Elle joua avec son bracelet doré. Un papillon orange passa devant ses yeux. Elle resta quelques minutes comme ça, sous le soleil jaune. A écouter. 

Puis elle partit, laissant derrière elle le bruit de sa canne résonnant contre les graviers. 

Les couleurs sont tout autour de nous. Dans chaque objet, chaque plante, chaque seconde, chaque miracle. Elles composent le monde comme les atomes composent les molécules. Sans elles, ce monde n’est rien. Elles donnent à chaque chose un sens. Elles ne sont ni bonnes, ni mauvaises, juste un peu des deux. Nous sommes des couleurs. Des ensembles de défauts et de qualités en une même personne. Nous sommes bleu, nous sommes vert, nous sommes rouge, nous sommes jaune. Elles sont les tempêtes, la pluie, les raz de marées, le soleil, le feu ardent. Elles détruisent, elles construisent, elles créent. Elles vivent. Mais avant tout elles sont bruyantes. Elles nous crient la beauté du monde, nous hurlent qu’ils faut préserver cette beauté. Elles sont là et l’ont toujours étées. Il faut juste faire attention. Mais ne regardez pas. 

Écoutez. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kikou ! J'ai écrit cette nouvelle lors de la semaine des arts de mon lycée. En fait, je voulais vraiment écrire quelques chose sur le thème des couleurs, en grande partie à cause du manga/anime K Project (que je conseille de regarder) et puis cette idée s'est alors imposée dans ma petite tête et j'ai écrit ça. J'aimerai vraiment savoir si j'en ai pas fait un peu trop et si c'était pas trop répétitif et ennuyeux pour vous. Et j'espère que vous avez déceler la petite particularité de notre personnage principale (sinon ça voudrait dire que j'ai été trop subtile...). Bye, kiss kiss ! 
> 
> Tous les commentaires sont acceptés, autant les critiques que les remarques sur l'orthographe, mais je ne tolère pas les insultes.


End file.
